Whilst folding cycles are well known in the art, there exist a number of design challenges that are the continuing interest of designers in this field. In particular, it is desirable that the ‘folded’ configuration of the cycle is of minimal size and of a configuration that accommodates its carrying and/or storage. That configuration desirably also minimises the number of sharp or irregularly-shaped components protruding therefrom, which might otherwise snag on the user causing annoyance and/or minor injury.
It is desirable from a space-saving standpoint, that when in the ‘folded’ configuration, the wheels of the cycle are in close relationship, preferably in registration, with each other. It is particularly desirable, that when so registered the wheels are freely rotatable to enable the ‘folded’ cycle to be wheeled about by the user thereby avoiding any carrying thereof. Once such wheelable folded cycle is described in UK Patent Application No. 2,171, 656 A1, although this design necessitates the use of small cycle wheels that are less preferred from a user standpoint. For example, smaller wheels can give poorer performance over rough surfaces (e.g. potholes and off-road use). Some users also find small-wheeled cycles more difficult to handle.